


Wrong Number

by Horrorterror



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexting, camshow, i guess since they record themselves in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrorterror/pseuds/Horrorterror
Summary: Gwen sends David a lewd photo on accident. Shit gets awkward, then a bit steamy.Otherwise known as what happens when a person who doesn't know how to write Porn, writes Porn.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [directium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/gifts).



> So, tumblr user Directium got an anon asking if she thought Gwen has ever sent David news. Conversation led to this, and while I was not a part of that conversation for the most part, I wrote this and then decided might as well put it here. 
> 
> I am very sorry if this is disappointing, smut has never been my strong suit. The original ask and subsequent porn can be found [Here](https://sovereign-slayer.tumblr.com/post/166854818328/do-u-think-gwen-ahs-ever-sent-david-nudes) and I am sure you can read the notes to see most of the conversation around this.

“Like what you see?”

That’s what the text from Gwen read, and previous to that, was a picture of Gwen. More that that, it was a picture of Gwen in nothing but lacy red underwear, complete with a matching bra. Said bra was pushed down, giving David a good look at her-

He quickly dropped his phone, covered his face, and let out the tiniest squeak! He was sure that was not intended for him. He and Gwen had a professional relationship! he looked at his phone, but dared not touch it! 

His phone vibrated, again and again. David picked his phone up, and opened it, avoiding looking at Gwen’s selfie.

Gwen: Oh shit sorry David!  
Gwen: Could you delete that?  
Gwen: I texted it to the wrong number!

Gwen bit her lip. Of everyone she could accidentally send a nude to, and it was David! Not that she thought he’d be malicious with them, David was a softie through and through! It’s just embarrassing when it’s a co worker. It’s not every day someone mistakes their texting app for a dating app, but when it does, sending nudes to co-workers is the worst possible outcome. Next to family. 

David was no ordinary co-worker. Despite her anxiety she knew he’d be polite and nice, and definitely delete it if she asked. She heard her ring tone go off, and she checked it, then sighed with relief. 

David: Sure thing! Accidents Happen!  
David: It’s been deleted. 

He was glad to. Honetly if it wasn’t meant for him why keep it? he relaxed, leaning onto his headboard. His phone buzzed.

Gwen: Thanks. 

He sent her a friendly “You’re very welcome!” along with a smile emotion, and she sat her phone down. Then her phone went off again. This time it was a notification from the person who was supposed to get her pic. She’d been glossed over, swiped to the side, so to speak. She sighed. 

Guess he didn’t like what he saw. He wasn’t that good looking anyhow, she was just hoping for a bit of fun, a hookup, it took a lot of guts for her to even take that lewd pic!

That begged the question, did DAVID like what he saw? She looked to her phone, then decided fuck it. 

David didn’t expect his phone to vibrate again. Was Gwen okay? He grabbed his phone, when he read her latest text his face heated up!

Gwen: So, did you like what you saw? 

David dropped his phone. he didn’t expect that, not at all! Was she feeling self conscious all of a sudden? Did whoever that pic was meant for shoot her down? Was she asking out of curiosity? 

If he answered honestly, would she get mad? Because honestly, yeah, she was pretty, beautiful even, and the light was amazing, and made her almost glow-

Gwen: David?

He was taking a long time to answer? 

David: Honestly, yeah, you looked good Gwen!”

She smiled, then frowned, just good?

Gwen: But was it sexy?

David paused, and nearly dropped his phone gain. What was with Gwen tonight? She was coming on pretty strong.

He didn’t mind though. If this was going the way he thought, he’d go with it. 

David: Sexy is a good word! I like your panties. 

Gwen snorted, that was so innocent. 

Gwen: Want to see another? 

David gripped his phone to keep from dropping it. his face flushed. Another? Like intended for him this time? 

David: If you’re comfortable sending me more, then it’s okay!

Gwen wasted no time. If David was down, she was, and she was sure he was used to this kind of thing. He did have a girlfriend at one point. 

David waited for her next text, a bit nervous. He hadn’t sexted in a while…

Her next pic blew him away. Her panties were gone, her legs were spread, and David could tell form experience she was touching herself. She was holding her phone in the hand that wasn’t caressing her pussy, and he guessed she had a mirror in front of the bed. He was pitching a tent now, and not the outdoorsy kind. Right below her pic another message came in. 

Gwen: What abut this?

She leaned back on her bed, staring at her phone while her fingers decided fun time was desperately needed in her nether area. She fingered herself, letting her get lost in the sensation. 

David: Is this okay? 

She stared at her screen curiously, and only a few seconds later came a pic of david. he was embarrassed, she could tell by his blush. He was also naked, his shirt gone, (She assumed he was settling in for bed and just wasn’t wearing one) and his he had his underwear down. 

He had his hard dick in his hand, and she was amazed he was able to fit most of his face, his torso and his dick in one selfie, and surprised it was as big as it was. 

Not that she thought David was tiny. It was just surprising. She licked her lips. 

Gwen: That’s fine, what would you do to me, David? 

This was no time to get shy, but David couldn’t help it! He was a very easily flustered man, and Gwen’s being forward. 

David: I’d hold down your hips and lick your pussy.

So he WAS used to this? Gwen imagined the flustered look on his face, texting her lewd things while he stroked himself off. It was hotter than she’d imagined. 

Gwen: I’m thinking of you while fingering myself. i bet your cock feels good!~

Attached to that was a video of Gwen fingering herself, playing with her clit, moaning, whispering his name in a raspy voice. It was only half a minute long, but David got a good sense for what she was doing, what she wanted. 

In return he recorded something for her, and sent it. She was still fingering herself, eagerly awaiting his next text, when he replied. 

David: Gwen that was hot, I did something for you too.

he stammered a lot, it was cute, and kind of sexy. She watched his recording twice, bringing out her vibrator to simulate the feeling of his dick as he described fucking her, kissing her, feeling her for half a minute while he jerked off. 

he was apparently very into it, because he was breathing heavily. 

Gwen decided it was time to finish this. 

Gwen: God I want you right now.

The video that followed almost made David nut then and there. This was a longer one, a few minutes long in fact. Gwen had moved the phone so it was recording her body. She was leaning back, one hand covering her mouth and the other…

he bit his lip, and had to pause it for a moment just to make sure he didn’t explode. For the duration of the video she was using a vibrator to get off, and god the things she SAID…

“David!~” She heard him moan from under her hand, “Oh fuck…fuck me harder David…you feel so good!” By the time she reached orgasm he was nearly at his limit himself. 

He didn’t send a text before he sent his own video. 

Gwen watched him stroke it. He had a fleshlight, and she almost wanted to laugh. She was learning a blot about David tonight. It was definitely Sexy, sexy enough for her to get off to it.

He started slow, as if he was trying not to make this go by fast, and the stammering got worse. he was a flustered lover, but he still managed a level of lewdness she never though he was capable of. 

He called her beautiful, sexy…

“Your pussy feels so good, Fuck I’m going to c-cum Gwen!” After another minute or two of thrusting, moaning her name,he climaxed, and after a bit of heavy breathing he removed the fleshlight and she watched his cum drip out of it and down his skinny torso. 

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t get off again to it. 

Gwen sent him another pic. She looked spent and satisfied, named and vulnerable, yet comfortable. 

Gwen: You were good baby. ;)

She got a pic in response. David, blushing, cum all over his torso, a wet rag in his free hand. 

David: That was amazing! How are you feeling?

She took a ten minute shower and put on a nice night gown before answering. Comfort first. He looked like he needed time to clean up anyhow. 

Gwen: Good. I had fun, we should do this again! 

David had cleaned himself up, changed his sheets, and taken a bit to complse himself before he replied.

David: Sure! Good night Gwen! I’ll see you next week when camping season starts up again!

She laughed, that’s right, soon they’d be sharing a cabin for three months. Maybe if they got enough alone time she could…

Just maybe. If He was down.

Gwen: Good night David. See you next week.


End file.
